Cassie Gilbert - The Vampire Diaries
by CassieGilbert
Summary: Cassie is Elena twin sister they have always been together. After he mum and dad died. She meets two brother which will change her and Elena's life. Damon/OC "Season 1"
1. Pilot

**Chapter****1**

I woke up to a beeping noise, I sat up while rubbing my eyes and looked towards my alarm clock and saw that It was seven in the morning. I could hear my sister in here room getting ready for school.

I turned off my alarm, and I got up walking over to my mirror I looked to see the picture of me, Elena, mum and dad. I let out a sigh knowing it will never be the same now that they are gone.

I got changed into some black jeans, a white tank top then I made my way downstairs to see my aunt Jenna.

"Morning Cassie" Aunt Jenna said as she was getting her bag ready.

" Morning Aunt Jenna" I said as Elena came into the room making her way over to the coffee machine.

" Toast I can make toast" Jenna says as she was rushing around trying to get us ready.

"It's all about the coffee, Aunt Jenna." Elena says with a smile on her face pouring herself some coffee as I took a sip of mine.

"Is there coffee?" Jeremy says as he come into the room, he walks over to Elena and takes the cup out of her hand making Elena pour another one for her.

"Your first day of school and I'm totally unprepared. Lunch money?" Jenna said to us while holding some money out for us to take.

"I'm good" Elena said

"I'm fine" I said while Jeremy just took the money from Jenna hand.

"Anything else? A number two pencil? What am I missing?" Jenna asked us.

I just looked at her remembering that she has something going on at work, "Don't you have a big presentation today?" I asked her.

"I'm meeting with my thesis advisor at...now. Crap!" Jenna says in such as rush. She picks up all her things.

"Then go" I said.

"We'll be fine" Elena said. Jenna left out the front door and Elena looked over to Jeremy. I sighed knowing that it hurt him the most when mum and dad died.

"You Ok" Elena asked Jeremy.

"Don't start" Jeremy said and just walked out the front door. "Let's go Elena Bonnie will be here soon" I said and we left.

When we got outside there was Bonnie in her car waiting for us, I got into the back while Elena got in the front.

"So Grams is telling me I'm psychic. Our ancestors were from Salem, witches and all that, I know, crazy, but she's going on and on about it, and I'm like, put this woman in a home already! But then I started thinking, I predicted Obama and I predicted Heath Ledger, and I still think Florida will break off and turn into little resort islands. . .Elena! Back in the car." Bonnie says, I looked at Elena knowing what she was thinking as she was in the car with mum and dad at the time they died.

"I did it again, didn't I? I-I'm sorry, Bonnie. You were telling me that. . ." Elena asked.

"She's psychic now" I said with a smirk thinking that Bonnie grams maybe losing it.

"Right. Ok" Elena said then adding "then predict something. About me."

"I see..." Bonnie was saying but she was cut off when a crow suddenly hit the car and we all screamed making Bonnie stop the car.

"What was that?!" Bonnie asked.

"Oh My God, Elena are you okay" I asked her really worried.

"It's okay, I'm fine" Elena answered me.

"It was like a bird or something. It came out of nowhere." Bonnie said.

"Really, I can't be freaked out by cars for the rest of my life." Elena said looking between me and Bonnie,i just gave her a nod.

"I predict this year is going to be kick ass." Bonnie says with a smile on her face then adding "And I predict all the sad and dark times are over and you are going to be beyond happy."

When we got to school we was making our way down to our lockers "Major lack of male real estate. Look at the shower curtain on Kelly Beech. She looks like a hot — can I still say "tranny mess"?" Bonnie said.

" No, that's over" I said.

"Ahh, find a man, coin a phrase. It's a busy year." Bonnie said when we got to out lockers.

I looked to see that Matt was watching Elena she waved at him but he just closed his locker and ignores her.

"He hates me" Elena said letting out a sigh.

"That's not hate." Bonnie said. "That's "you dumped me, but I'm too cool to show it, but secretly I'm listening to Air Supply's greatest hits."" We was just talking to one another when we heard Caroline.

"Elena, Cassie! Oh my god" she said when she was in front of us. She gave Elena a hug then gave me a hug.

"How are you guys?" Caroline says to us then she turns to Bonnie saying "Oh, it's so good to see you both. How is they? Is she good?"

"Caroline, we are right here" Elena said.

"And we're are fine, thank you" I said.

"Really" she said looking at us bother. "Yes" I said while Elena said "Much Better" and we both gave a fake smile.

"Oh you poor things" Caroline said before giving us both a hug again.

"Ok, Caroline." Elena said with a fake smile.

"Oh! Ok, see you guys later?" Caroline said and walked away as Bonnie said "Ok! Bye!"

"No comment" Elena said looking at me and Bonnie.

"I'm not going to say anything." Bonnie says and we all smile at each other.

We all began walking again but as we got halfway Bonnie make us all stop. "Hold up. Who's this?" Bonnie asked. We both looked up into the off to see the back of some boy. "All we see is back." I told Bonnie.

"It's a hot back." Bonnie says, I looked at her face to see a little smile. "I'm sensing Seattle, and he plays the guitar." She added.

"You're really going to run this whole psychic thing into the ground, huh?" Elena asked Bonnie. Bonnie let out a smirk saying "Pretty much." I let out a smirk

When we heard some one say. " Jeremy! Good batch man" I looked to see that Jeremy handed something over to someone then he went into the boys bathroom.

"be right back"Elena said and made her way into to the boys bathroom following after Jeremy. "Please be hot" Bonnie said quietly, I let out a little giggle. Bonnie and I watch the boy leave the office. As he passed he look and Bonnie then he looked me then smiled. He walked over to the bathroom as Elena came out bumping into each other.

We was sitting in history class just listing to Mr Tanner go on and on. "Once our home state of Virginia joined confederacy in 1861, it created a tremendous amount of tension within the state. People in Virginia's northwest region had different ideals than those from the traditional deep south. Then Virginia divided in 1863 with the northwest region joining the union."

I looked towards Elena to see that see and the new boy was looking at each other. I let out a little smile and sent Elena a text. "HAWT-E. STARING U."

**CASSIE GILBERT**-

"We're meeting Bonnie at the grill" Elena said to Jenna.

" Ok, have fun. Wait, I got this. Don't stay out late, it's a school night." Jenna says. I let out a smile. There was a knock at the door so I opened the front door to see Stefan.

"Oh.. Hey, Let me get Elena...ELENA IT'S FOR YOU" I said and Elena came too the door to see Stefan, I saw the smile on her face. "I will meet you at the grill" I added. I turned to Stefan "my name is Cassie" I said and lefted for the grill.

Later when I got to the grill I saw that Matt, was sitting with Bonnie and Caroline so I made my way over to them. "Hey, Hey" I said as I sat down. Matt then turned to me " How is Elena doing" He asked me.

"Our mom and dad died" I said shaking my head at him.

"How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months." Bonnie said continued what I was saying.

"Has she said anything about me?" Matt asked while looking at me. " Oh no" I said and let out a sigh.

" We are so not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her" Bonnie told Matt while leaning back in her chair. "I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me." Matt said as he looks down. "Give it more time, Matt." Bonnie said

We all saw Elena and Stefan came into the room. Matt got up and left while Elena and Stefan joined us. "So, you were born in Mystic Falls?" Caroline asked Stefan flirting with him.

"Mm-Hmm. And moved when I was still young." Stefan answered.

"Parents?" I asked.

"My parent's passed away" Stefan said.

"I'm sorry, Any siblings?" Elena asked.

"None that I talk to" He said "I live with my uncle"

"So Stefan, if you're new here you wont know about the party tomorrow" Caroline said looking at Stefan showing her flirt face.

"It's a back to school thing at the Falls" I said explaining to Stefan what it is.

"Are you going?" Stefan asked turning to Elena.

Of course she is" Bonnie said before she could reply.

**-CASSIE GILBERT-**

We was sitting in history class and Mr Tanner was going on about stuff again. "V#The Battle of Willow Creek took place right at the end of the war in our very own Mystic Falls. How many casualties resulted in this battle? Cassie Gilbert?"

I looked up at him not really knowing the answer "Um . . . a lot? I'm not sure. Like a whole lot." I said "Cute becomes dumb in an instant, Ms. Gilbert. Mr. Donovan? Would you like to take this opportunity to overcome your embedded jock stereotype?" Mr Tanner asked.

"It's ok, Mr. Tanner, I'm cool with it." Matt answered

"Hmm. Elena? Surely you can enlighten us about one of the town's most significantly historical events?" Mr Tanner asked Elena.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know." Elena said. "I was willing to be lenient last year for obvious reasons, Elena. But the personal excuses ended with summer break." He said. What a dick.

"There were 346 casualties. Unless you're counting local civilians." Stefan said and I gave him a smile.

"Thats correct Mister..."

"Salvatore"

"Salvatore? Any relation to the Original settlers here at Msytic Falls?"

"Distant"

"Well, Very good, except of course there were no civilain casualties in this battle"

"Actually there were 27 sir, confederate soldiers, they fired on the church, believing it to be housing weapons, they were wrong. It was a night of great loss. The founder's archives are, uh, stored in civil hall if you'd like to brush up on your facts, Mr Tanner"

"Hmm"

**-Later-**

I was sitting with Bonnie and Elena at the party in the woods. I was drinking my beer.

"Just admit it Elena" I said with a big grin.

"oh, ok, he's a little pretty" Elena said.

"He had that romance novel stare" Bonnie said says trying to tease Elena so I joined in. " Stefan looked deep into her eyes piercing her very soul" I said and grinned at her.

"So where is he?" Bonnie asked.

"I don't know you tell us, you're the psychic" Elena answered Bonnie question while looking around for him.

"Oh right. I forgot, Grams says I have to concentrate" Bonnie said.

"Wait! You need a crystal Ball!" I said looking for something, I saw a beer bottle so I picked it up and handed it to her. Bonnie takes it and touches Elena's hand. Bonnie spaces out for a while, comes back to her senses, and abruptly pulls her hand back

"Bonnie?" I asked

"What's wrong?" Elena asked.

"That was weird. When I touched you, I saw a crow" She said.

"What?" I asked really weirded out.

"A crow, there was fog, a man...I'm drunk, it's the drinking. There's nothing psychic about it. yeah? Okay Im gonna get a refill" Bonnie said and I went after leaving Elena.

**-CASSIE GILBERT-**

Third Person POV

" What's going on?" Zack said

"Someone else was attacked tonight, Zach, and it wasn't me." Stefan says and he runs to his room and when he gets there a crow flies into the room and he looks over to the balcony to see a man standing there.

"Damon" Stefan said.

"Hello, brother."

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?" Stefan said.

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog" Damon said with a smirk on his face.

" When'd you get here?" Stefan asked

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school. Your hair's different. I like it." Damon told Stefan with a smirk.

"It's been 15 years, Damon." Stefan said.

"Thank god. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That grunge look, did not suit you" Damon said "Remember Stefan it's important to stay away from the fads" he let's out a smirk.

"Why are you here?" Stefan asked.

"I miss my little brother" Damon said nicely/

"You hate small towns, it's borning nothing for you to do"

"I've managed to keep myself busy"

"you know you left that girl alive tonight. It's very clumsy of you".

"Argh...that might be a problem...for you"

"Why are you here now?" Stefan asked.

"I could ask you the same question, however Im fairly certain your answer could be summed up into one little word...Elena." Damon smirked "Of course then there's her sister...Cassie"

Stefan stared at his brother "She took my breath away...Cassie" Damon said making his way around the room"She's a dead ringer for Sophia...and Elena, a dead ringer for Katherine" Damon said.

Stefan moved forwards, not speaking. "Is it working Stefan? Being around them? Does it make you feel alive?"

"They're not Katherine and Sophia Damon" Stefan said

"Well let's hope not...we know how that turned out" Damon says with a smirk "tell me something when was the alst time you had something stronger than a squirrel?"

"I know what you're doing Damon...it isn't going to work"

"Oh yeah?" Damon asked pushing Stefan "Come on, don't you crave it a little?" Damon asked slapping Stefan's head.

"Stop it" Stefan said.

"Let's do it. Together" Damon said "I saw a couple of girls out there...or just, let's just cut right to the chase! Lets just go straight for Elena and Cassie"

"Stop it!" Stefan shouted.

"Imagine what Elena's blood tasted like Stefan!" Damon smirked "I can" Making Stefan getting mad. Stefan's face transformed and growled. "I said Stop it!"

Stefan runs into Damon, throwing him out of the window. When he lands on the pavement, Damon isn't there

"I was impressed, I give it a six. missing style, but I was plesentlay surprised, very good with the whole face-" Damon made a noise and a guesture with his hand "thing. It was good"

"You know it's all fun and games Damon, Huh? But wherever you go, people die"

"Thats given"

"Not here. I wont allow it"

"I take that as an invitation" Damon said.

"Damon please, after all these years can't we just give it a rest?"

"I promised you an eternity of misery, Im just keeping my word"

"Just Stay away from them Damon, stay away from Cassie"

"Where's your ring, oh yeah, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, , and poof, ashes to ashes" Damon said "Relax, it's right here"

Damon grabs Stefan by the throat and throws him against the garage

"You should know better than to think you're stronger than me. You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again" Damon said and then they ehard a noise coming from the house "I think we woke Zach up...sorry Zach"

**-CASSIE GILBERT-**

-CASSIE'S POV-

I looked for Jeremy and found him having a drink of beer. I made my way over to him "You ok? I called Jenna, she's on her way. Those people in uniforms, last time I checked, they're the police. People are going to stop giving you breaks, Jer. They just don't care anymore. They don't remember that our parents are dead, because they've got their own lives to deal with. The rest of the world has moved on. You should try, too."

"I've seen you in the cemetery writing in your diary. Is that-is that supposed to be you moving on?" Jeremy said.

"Mom and Dad wouldn't have wanted this." I said and we hugged each other.

-LATER-

I was sitting in my room looking out to the sky I had a feeling that something was going to happen in town.


	2. Night of the Comet

I woke up the next morning with my alarm going off again. I quick got up and turned it off so I could get ready for another day. Once I was changed and ready for school so I made my way down to see Elena and Jenna was already there.

"Do I look like an adult? As in a respectful parent?" Jenna asked turning to me and Elena.

"Depends on where you're going" Elena answered.

"Jeremy's parent teacher conference" Jenna said "Hair up or down?" Jenna put her hair up so we could see "Sexy stewardess" I said taking a sip of my coffee. Jenna let's her hair down "Boozy house wife" Elena says while drinking her coffee.

"Up it is" She said. "You two are feisty today" Jenna adds while she is putting her hair up. "I feel good...which is rare, so i've decided just to go with it. Fly free, walk on the sunshine and all that stuff" Elena said.

"Where is Jeremy?" I said.

"He left early, something about getting to the woodshop early to finish a bird house" Jenna said. We both looked at her and she stared back before saying "There is no woodshop is there?"

"No" I said.

"Yeah" Jenna said letting out a sigh.

**-CASSIE GILBERT-**

We was sitting in history class and I was behind Stefan,ever time I looked at him he was always staring at Elena

"Originally discovered nearly 5 centuries ago, it hasn't been over Mystic Falls in over 145 years. Now, the comet will be its brightest right after dusk during tomorrow's celebration. Are we bothering you, Mr. Salvatore? Ms. Gilbert?" Mr Tanner said.

Every one in the class looked towards Elena and Stefan as they stopped looking at each over and looked at Mr Tanner. Then the bell goes.

After class in the hallway I was walking with Bonnie and Caroline as Elena had gone off with Stefan. They were talking about Bonnie being witch "I'm confused. Are you psychic or clairvoyant?" Caroline says as we stop at her locker.

"Technically, Grams says I'm a witch. My ancestors were these really cool Salem witch chicks or something. Grams tried to explain it all, but she was looped on the liquor so I kinda tuned out. Crazy family, yes. Witches? I don't think so." Bonnie asked her question.

"Yeah, well, feel free to conjure up the name and number of that guy from last night." Caroline asked.

"I didn't see him, you did." Bonnie said with a smile.

"Why didn't you just talk to him?" I said.

"I don't know. I was drunk."

After school I made my way to meet Caroline, Bonnie and Elena at the grill. When I got there they was sitting outside. I join them taking a seat next to Elena.

"Well, I was talking to Grams, and she said the comet is a sign of impending doom. The last time it passed over Mystic Falls, there was lots of death. So much blood and carnage, it created a bed of paranormal activity." Bonnie said as we started talking about the comet. But I could tell that Caroline wanted to know about Stefan and Elena.

"Yeah, and then you poured Grams another shot and she told you about the aliens." Caroline said but the she turned to Elena "So then what"

"So then nothing" Elena said.

"You and Stefan talked all night? There was no sloppy first kiss or touchy feely of any kind?" I said wanting to know as well.

"Nope. We didn't go there"

"Not even a hand shake? I mean, Elena, we are your friends. Ok? You are supposed to share the smut" Caroline said.

"We just talked for hours" She said.

"Ok, what is with the blockage? Just jump his bones already! Ok. It's easy. Boy likes girl, girl likes boy, SEX!" Caroline said.

"Profound" Elena said,after sitting there for a little while Elena gets up. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"Caroline's right. It is easy. If I sit here long enough, I'll end up talking myself out of it instead of doing what I started the day saying I was going to do" Elena said and she leaves. I looked at Caroline both smirking at each other.

**-CASSIE GILBERT-**

I had a phone call from Elena not long after she left asking me to meet her, so that's how I am at the Salvatore boarding house.

"Elena,what's going on" I said as I made my way over to were she was standing. "I don't want to go in on my own" she said, I went up to the door with her. Elena knocked on the front door but there was no answered. I then knock on the door and it opened.

I looked at Elena and she was looking at me. We both made our way into the house and Elena calls out for Stefan. "Stefan? Stefan?" A crow flies into the house making me and Elena duck. We both turn around and to see some man standing there.

"I. . .I'm sorry for barging in. The door was. . .open." Elena said

"You must be Cassie and Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

"He didn't tell us he had a brother." I said and he looked at me. "Well, Stefan's not one to brag. Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." He said. Me and Elena both followed Damon into the living room.

"Wow. This is your living room?" Elena said looking around. "Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste. I see why my brother's so smitten. It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." he said.

"The last one?" I said

"Yeah. Katherine, his girlfriend? Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet." he said turning to Elena. "Nope." I just stay quiet as they was talking.

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it'll come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

"You say it like every relationship is doomed to end."

"I'm a fatalist. Hello, Stefan." Damon said and both of us turned around to see Stefan standing there looking at Damon.

"Elena, Cassie. I didn't know you were coming over."

"I know. I should have called, I just. ."

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Both of you,right Stefan? You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But. . .I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." Damon says

"Thank you for stopping by, Elena, Cassie.. Nice to see you." Stefan said

"Yeah, I should probably go." Elena said making her way to the door "It was nice to meet you, Damon." I said with a smile and followed Elena.

"Great meeting you, too, Cassie."

**-CASSIE GILBERT-**

Me and Elena have just got back from the boarding house. We was all in the kitchen about Stefan "He's on the rebound and has raging family issues." Elena said talking to Jenna.

"Well, at least it's an ex-girlfriend. Wait till you date a guy with mommy issues or cheating issues. Or amphetamine issues." Jenna says.

That's when Jeremy came into the house.

"Jeremy? Jeremy, where were you?"

"More stoner stories? Look, Jenna, I get it, you were cool. And so that's. . .that's cool."

"Oh, no, no, no!" Jenna throws an apple at Jeremy.

"Ow! Why? Why. . .why did you do that?"

"Listen up! Quit ditching class or you're grounded. No discussion."

"Parental authority, I like it. Sleep tight."

-THE NEXT DAY-

It was the next day and I was with Elena also Bonnie we was handing out pamphlets for tonight. "Tonight, night of the comet! Would you like a program?" Bonnie said giving someone a program. "Would you like a program? He didn't call, huh?" Bonnie asked.

"Or text. But I realized we never even exchanged that stuff. We've never gotten to the texting part." Elena said.

"That's an important milestone in any relationship." I said giving an program too someone.

"Isn't it? The timing is wrong, anyway."

"When is it ever right?" Bonnie said turning to face us. "I'm not ready, Bonnie."

"Who is?" I said

"At least I put myself out there." Elena said.

-Later-

I was in the grill sitting with Elena and Caroline, while Matt, Tyler was playing pool. That's when Jeremy came into the grill "Hey, has anyone seen Vicki?" he asked

"You're her stalker. You tell us." Tyler said

"I can't find her." Jeremy said

"She probably found somebody else to party with. Sorry, pill pusher, I guess you've been replaced." Tyler said

"What's with the pill pusher?" Elena said

"Ask him." Tyler said

"You wanna do this right now?" Jeremy said

" Are you dealing?" I said

"She's never gonna go for you." Tyler said

"She already did. Over and over and over again." Jeremy said

"Yeah, right." Tyler sai

"You slept with Vicki Donovan? I mean, Vicki Donovan slept with you?" Caroline said.

"There's no way." Tyler said

"And I didn't even have to force her into it." Jeremy said

"What the hell is he talking about, Ty?"

"Nothing, man, just ignore him, he's a punk." Tyler said

"You know what, how about all of you shut up and help me find my sister?"Matt said

"We'll check the back." Bonnie said, her and Caroline lefted to look.

"I'll check the square." Matt said, then left the room

"I'll come with you." Jeremy said, he was about to leave but Elena pulled him back. "Oh, no, no, no. You are coming with me. So that's your game now, dealing?" Elena said

"I'm not dealing." Jeremy said, I made my way over to them "Look, I'm sick of the tough love speech, Jer. It's clearly having no impact."i said. He just looked at us then said "You two and Jenna, between the three of you. Enough already!"

"We can stop if you want. Send you to a therapist where you'll be forced to deal with it or to rehab where you'll sit in group and tell some stranger how you let your life fall apart. Or you could talk to me." Elena said

"I vote for none of the above." Jeremy said.

-Later-

We found Vicki and Elena had took Jeremy home after we had that talk. "Ugh, it's just so much drama. Ever notice how the druggies are the biggest attention whores?" Caroline asked.

"Yeah" Bonnie said.

"Excuse me. Hi" Stefan said.

"Hey" I said.

"Um, have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan said.

"She went home" Bonnie said

"I'm gonna give you Elena's cell number and her email. She's big on texting, and you can tell her I said so" I said, that's when Bonnie pulled out a bit of paper with Elena number on. "Thank you" Stefan said.

Bonnie touched Stefan's hand as she was giving him the paper but she spaced out. "Bonnie?" I asked looking worried.

"You ok?" Stefan asked.

"What happened to you?" She asked "Thats so rude. I'm sorry excuse me"

"Yeah, she kind of wigs out. It's like her thing" Caroline said, both of us followed after her.

-Later-

I got home and was on my way to my room went I heard someone in Jeremy's room. "Jer?" I said.

"No, it's me, the hypocrite patrol." Jenna said when I saw her in the room.

"What are you doing?"

"I've become my worst nightmare. The authority figure who has to violate a 15-year-old's privacy. Jackpot. I see the hiding places haven't gotten any more creative."

"What brought this on?"

"Your ass-hat of a history teacher shamed me good yesterday.2

"You got tannered. Been there."

"Discover the impossible, Ms. Sommers." Got it. Thanks. Like I didn't know I was screwing up."

"You're not screwing up, Aunt Jenna."

"Yes, I am. You know why? Because I'm not her. She made everything look so easy. You know, high school, marriage, having you. I can't do it. I'm gonna say or do the wrong thing, and he's gonna get worse, and it's gonna be my fault. It's impossible."

"This is just the fear talking. You're a little scared, that's all. We all are. I have to go do something. But are you going to be ok?"


End file.
